


The Clock Blinked

by Herperlo_D



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herperlo_D/pseuds/Herperlo_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud and Tseng share the morning together before starting the day at the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clock Blinked

Night had fallen over Midgar, Shinra HQ winding down to a crawl with office workers, scientists and soldiers retiring for the day. Up at the top residential floors of the building, the elevator slid open with a _ding_. Cloud stepped out of the lift doors, tucking a key card back into his trousers as he shuffled home. He dragged his tired body to the door at the end of the hallway. He rummaged through the papers in his bag for the keys and quickly let himself into the dark apartment, quietly slipping his boots off beside the doorway. Keys and other things from his pockets were dumped onto the shelf at the door. His satchel and jacket were dropped onto the couch and the light armour went into the box beside it for cleaning.

 

Tseng woke up the moment he heard the door creak opened, instantly alert for any threats. He kept his breathing steady and his body relaxed even as his hand curled around the handle of his gun under his pillow. There was a shuffle and the door slid shut with a soft click, plunging the room back into darkness. Familiar footsteps approached the bed and Tseng relaxed back into the bed, clicking back the safety.

 

There was a rustle of cloth, and the clinking of metal as a belt was removed. Then, the metallic _zic_ of the zipper being pulled down and the smooth sound of cloth sliding against bare skin, before the rest of the clothing landed in a heap in the laundry basket. More rustling when clothes were pulled from drawers and the bathroom doors opened and closed, the shower turning on.

 

Tseng rolled over, sleepily contemplating if it would be worth it to leave his comfy spot to join his lover in the showers, but before he could come to a decision, drowsiness dragged Tseng back to sleep. He was awoken in what seemed an instant later when a rush of cool air entered his little blanket cocoon as the comforter was lifted. A warm body slid under the covers behind him, arms snaking over his waist to splay chilled hands across his lower abdomen, fingers brushing the waistband of his sleep pants.

 

Tseng turned to gather the slimmer man into his arms, arms wrapping around a bare muscled torso, chest to chest with his head tucked underneath Tseng’s chin. The damp spikes tickled his cheek as he tilted his head forward to bury his nose into the silky locks, breathing in the familiar scent of green tea, leather and the general office air freshener.

 

Cloud sighed happily in his arms and cuddled more into Tseng, enjoying the much-welcomed comfort after a rather shit day.

 

Tseng was lying on his back, Cloud sprawled out on top of him bonelessly. He rubbed his cheek against the crook of Tseng's neck, nosing the hollow of his throat, peppering Tseng’s collarbones with tiny, affectionate kisses that sent pleasant shivers down Tseng’s back. His hands moulded themselves around the curve of Tseng’s ribs, feeling the muscle ripple beneath supple skin with every breath. Cloud hummed in satisfaction when a gentle kiss was pressed onto his forehead in response.

 

"Go back to sleep." Cloud whispered, tipping his head up to brush a chaste kiss against chapped lips. They belatedly shifted against his, soft lips pressing against sluggish sleep-slacked ones, moving clumsily. Tseng was only half-awake now. Cloud grinned, and ended the kiss with one last peck to the corner of Tseng’s mouth, snuggling back to his original position.

 

Tseng snuffled into his hair tiredly and the arms around his waist tightened, shifting until one was tangled deep into Cloud's hair and the other was firmly pressed against his hip, protective and possessive- even in his sleep.

 

"G'night." Came the adorably sleepy mumble and the Turk fell right back asleep.

 

Cloud looked up, taking some time to admire his lover’s face in the limited light of the room. The angular features, sharp cheekbones and thick, sooty lashes that frame his eyes. It was completely relaxed- in a way that never happens when he was awake, always worrying about one thing or another. The perpetual furrow between his brows had smoothen out and the usual tense line of his jaw was gone, transforming his face into something that made Tseng look years younger.

 

Cloud sighed happily and closed his own eyes, ready to greet Morpheus until dawn came again. Just for now, Cloud relished the safety of being in his lover's arms in the quiet of their apartment with only the muffled sounds of a sleeping building and gentle breaths to accompany him to sleep.

 

_________

 

Morning came all too early hours later, waking Tseng promptly at six am to get ready for another long day.

 

Tseng shut off the blaring alarm with a swipe of his palm. The screeching sound cut off abruptly and the room returned to its previous quiet state. Red figures blinked at him mockingly and he stared into the glowing plastic face until the numbers changed

 

06 00

 

06 01.

 

Outside, the smog-filled sky was alight with false dawn, glowing burnt ember and mako green. It brightened up the dark room through the great wall of reinforced glass onto one side of the bedroom, casting mesmerising shades of orange and green on every surface.

 

Tseng covered his face with an arm, groaning tiredly into the crook of his elbow, reluctant to leave his nice bed and its wonderfully warm company. With a grunt, Tseng finally mustered enough energy and pushed himself up onto his elbows, careful to not disturb the warm lump lying half on top of him.

 

Tseng glanced down at Cloud sleeping so peacefully on his chest. A great burst of affection for the brilliant young man bloomed from within him. The feeling clenched his tainted heart within its overwhelming fists- a feeling so great it stole his breath away. Tseng was rendered breathless for just a split second before air rushed back into his lungs.

 

This. This was the person who had wholeheartedly entrusted him with his heart, so utterly confident that he would keep it safe that Tseng just did not know what to do. So he did the only thing he could, he gave his own blackened little heart in return. It was not as whole or as beautiful as Cloud’s own and yet, the young man had treasured it like it was the last drop of water in the desert. He had smiled at him so sweetly that day, Tseng fell in love with him all over again.

 

Tseng smiled tenderly, brushing a gentle hand through the distinctive blond locks and down the sleep-warm body, hands affectionately caressing every bump and ridge of his body to come to a rest at the small of his back, admiring the way the light brought out the lines of the muscles on Cloud’s back beautifully, all smooth slopes and soft edges. Tseng paused, silent as Cloud shifted slightly, murmuring a few half formed words, unconsciously pressing back into Tseng’s touch before settling down again, sound asleep.

 

The clock blinked.

 

06 03

 

06 04

 

Tseng sighed and carefully slid out of bed, replacing his body with his pillow for Cloud cuddle. He stretched, yawning widely as he did so, muscles flexing and joints popping, strolling to the bathroom.

 

Tseng completed his morning ablutions, brushing his teeth and combed the tangles out of his hair, leaving it down for now. He tossed his sleep pants into the laundry basket and went back into the room, picking a suit from a selection of five other identical suits and shrugged it on.

 

Shirt buttoned and belt fastened, Tseng quietly removed the false bottom of the drawer and armed himself. His guns went to their holsters and knives into their sheaths. Extra ammunition was kept in the hidden pockets of his suit. A spool of barbed wire was weaved into his hair as he pulled it up into a ponytail and a separate line of copper wire went into his tie.

 

Once Tseng gave himself a last pat down, he buttoned his suit jacket and his suit shifted into place. Any bumps as evidence of him carrying a small-scale armoury was gone, leaving slick lines and clean curves.

 

Gotta love Turk suits.

 

Done, Tseng padded back to the bed where Cloud had rolled onto his back, pillow crushed tight against his chest. He was sound asleep, tiny snores leaving parted lips. Tseng hummed, smiling, and leaned down to press a soft kiss against Cloud’s forehead, smoothing the hair away from his face. He laughed lightly when Cloud’s face scrunched up in response.

 

“Cloud, it’s time to get up.” Tseng murmured, thumb stroking along the line of a sharp cheekbone.

 

Cloud scrunched up his face again, groaning softly and turned away, dislodging Tseng’s hand in an attempt to fall back asleep. Tseng smiled laughingly and sat down on the bed, pressing more sweet kisses onto Cloud’s shoulder where the blanket had slipped down to expose pale skin.

 

“Cloud, wake up.” Tseng said into his shoulder, the words spoken directly into his skin.

 

Cloud groaned into his pillow and shook his head.

 

“C’mon. Let me see those beautiful eyes.”

 

Tseng laughed when Cloud shook his head harder, his ears burning red and leaned over the stubborn man, arms on either side of his chest. “How about, if you get up, I’ll give you a proper kiss. Hmm?” Tseng kissed the curve of his neck, lips lingering on the soft skin.

 

A hand suddenly shot out from under the blankets and pulled Tseng down by his tie. He tipped over with a surprised grunt, and reflexively twisted his body around the strong grip, pinning Cloud onto the bed. Both of them grappled on the bed and only years of training and ingrained muscle memory made sure that Tseng was the one who ultimately ended up on top.

 

Cloud huffed from where he was pinned onto the bed and smirked. “Why don’t you just kiss me now, _hmm_?”

 

Tseng chuckled and complied, leaning down again to slot their lips together. Cloud held Tseng’s face in the palm of his hands, cupping the strong jaw. Their lips slid against each other, slick with saliva. Cloud’s fingers trailed down the planes of his face where they curved around his neck to twist into his hair, expertly avoiding the sharp barbs.

 

Tseng moaned into the kiss, sweet electricity crackling down his spine. He braced himself on his elbows, bending further to capture Cloud’s bottom lip between his teeth.

 

Cloud moaned, leaning up to press their mouths together again. The wet slide sent delicious shivers from his lips all the way to the tips of his fingers and he tightened the grip he had on Tseng’s hair, messing it up even more. Their mouths parted and their kisses grew sloppy, tongues sliding and teeth biting.

 

Cloud and Tseng stayed in bed a little while longer, trading kisses between them as the sun rose further over the horizon. As the room slowly grew too hot to bear, Tseng drew back a little, breaking the kiss. He ignored Cloud’s loud whine and the insistent pull in his hair.

 

Both men were panting, hot breaths fanning the small space between their faces, cheeks flushed and lips bruised. Tseng resisted the urge to lean down again and bite down on those plush, red lips. Cloud looked delectable under him, hair mussed and shirtless, sleep shorts low-slung on his hips. He stopped his hands from tracing Cloud’s defined pectorals and slipping off that tempting piece of clothing for a bit more fun.

 

Cloud, on the other hand, had no such reservations. He had quickly divested Tseng of his suit jacket and was working on his belt, tugging the metal latches.

 

Tseng quickly grabbed Cloud’s wrists and pinned them back onto the bed, making an admonishing sound. “We’ll be late.”

 

Cloud pouted. “I don’t care. Come back to bed.” He puckered his lips in silent demand.

 

Tseng chuckled and complied, leaning back down to give him a peck. Cloud tried to deepen then kiss, but Tseng was not swayed and smoothly escaped his grip, climbing off the bed. He picked up his jacket, dusting it off.

 

“Get shower and dressed, Cloud. If you’re ready in ten minutes, I’ll make your favourite blueberry pancakes.” Tseng folded the jacket over his arm and chuckled when Cloud immediately scrambled out of bed and practically flew into the bathroom.

 

Cloud was ready at ten minutes on the dot, sliding into the kitchen on socked feet. There was a stack of steaming blueberry pancakes sitting on a plate beside a cup of hot chocolate. Tseng was sitting across the counter, jacket hung in the back of his seat and hair neatly in place. He was distractedly eating his own plate of pancakes, scrolling through the notifications on his PHS, a piece of syrup-laden pancake frozen halfway between his plate and his mouth. Cloud gave Tseng an appreciative kiss on the cheek and quickly took a seat, digging in with a happy smile.

 

In ten short minutes, both men would have to leave for their respective jobs- Tseng as commander of the Turks and Cloud as a SOLDIER Second. They would not see each other again until hours later where, depending on who had the time, one would visit the other with with a bag of take out and fresh coffee. Or if either were too busy, at home late at night, way past normal working hours.

 

But for now, Cloud and Tseng soaked in as much comfort from each other as they could. They sat in silence at the counter over their breakfast, legs occasionally brushing under the counter top and hands meeting when passing the maple syrup. The trust they had for the other was unbreakable- both of them confident in the knowledge that no matter what happened in the world, they could rely on the other to keep their hearts safe and whole.

 

Cloud took a bite of his fluffy pancake. Tseng took a sip of his coffee.

 

The clock blinked.

 

06 58

 

06 59

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete self-indulgent fic. I do not regret this at all.
> 
> I wrote this partly because there are way too little Cloud/Tseng fics out there. (My adorbs angst bbs. Let me make you happy.)
> 
> I also realised that writing fluff was a lot harder than I thought.
> 
> And, if you want to read a Cloud and Tseng friendship fic, you can check out my other story, It All Started With A PHS.
> 
> Come join me on my [tumblr](http://herperlo-d.tumblr.com) account!


End file.
